Kisara White Dragon: Snow White Story
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: When her kingdom was overrun by a queen who possesses the Red Eyes Black Dragon spirit, a young princess with a pure heart must overcome her fears and face her stepmother by unlocking a legendary creature that slumbered within her heart. Rated T for language and fantasy violence.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Princess Kisara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit. This story was inspired by a concept that I had for some time. It is a Yu-Gi-Oh version of Snow White and the Huntsman. Please enjoy the first chapter.**

Prologue: Princess Kisara

Once upon a time in a faraway land where Duel Monsters and humans live together, a queen was walking in the garden and saw a rose defiantly budding in the cold winter, when the queen was to pick the rose, she pricked her fingers on the thorns and caused a blue liquid to fall and she thought, "If only I had a child whose as white as snow, eyes as blue as sapphire gems, and lips red as blood." She wiped the blood and went back to her palace

Soon a daughter was born to the queen, a princess who had dark hair like her parents and dark blue eyes and she named her Kisara, unfortunately when she was born, the princess was born silent as if she was asleep. That night they took the princess to a cavern where a legendary dragon rested and the queen cried, "Milady, I have come to thee to not have thou slain, but to beg of thee to give me my daughter her life." A majestic dragon that shined like the sun, but was in the light of the moon and eyes as blue as the sea that the moon controls it said in a vibrant voice, "Thou hast come to me to save thy daughter? I will provide her with my spirit, be warned thy majesty if should I die, she will die as well." the dragon turned into a burst of light entered the baby princess's body and the baby started to cry as if life came to her, the girl's hair however became as white as the white dragon's scales. Eight years have passed and the princess Kisara's white hair extended to her waist, wearing a long sleeved dress, the princess was beloved by her people for her kindness and defiant spirit. She was trying to reach for an apple when a young man who had spiky hair that had multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red with a hint of magenta rims that were all along the edges, red/purple eyes wearing clothes suited for a prince his name was Atemu. He took the apple and pulled a prank on the princess by taking a bite from it, much to Kisara's surprise as she said, "Atemu!"

The winter was harsh for the king and princess, Kisara's mother passed away from illness. One day, a dark army appeared and Kisara's father went to fight against it with his men as he cried, "Send them back to Hell! Take no prisoners!" The king and his men charged at the mysterious and they shattered to pieces, when the army was defeated one of the king's men cried, "Your highness, we found a prisoner." The king found in cage was a woman with dark black hair, crimson red eyes garbed in a simple long sleeved dress, the king asked, "Woman….. What is thy name?" the woman responded, "Belinda." The king felt as if his heart was amended and soon after he decided to marry her.

Kisara looked at the woman who would soon be her stepmother and the woman said, "I could never replace your real mother, you possess a rare beauty in your heart, do not lose it." The king and the queen were wed, and later that knight, the new queen pierced her husband in the heart as she said, "I shall take thy throne." The princess Kisara saw her father lying on his bed with a dagger driven in his heart, she tried to escape as her kingdom was being ransacked. Just when she was out of the gate, she was grabbed by one of the guards as she cried, "Atemu, don't leave me! Atemu!" her stepmother said, "Lock the girl up in the north tower."

She shouted the men to leave after they brought in a mirror, the queen asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?" the mirror released a Fiend's Mirror as it responded, "My queen yet another kingdom falls into thy glory, for you are the fairest of them all."

 **Author's Notes:** What is to become of Kisara? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter 2 Thirteen Years Later; Escape

Kisara was 21 years old, with flowing white hair with hints of baby blue, dark blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved beige dress, she woke up from her nightmare and whispered her prayers to keep her alive. She has been incarcerated since she was seven and heard a crying it was from a cell next to her and it was a young woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, garbed in a white dress and Kisara asked, "What is thy name?" the young woman replied, "Anzu, I was taken prisoner by the queen. You must escape from here, because what she does to those beautiful than her." The girls heard a prison door open and the queen who looked as if she has aged in the duration of those fourteen years, she saw the guard taking Anzu and the woman smiled as she saw a woman with dark purple hair in a ponytail wielding a crescent moon staff and the woman's eye glowed a brighter red and a dragon with black scales with red eyes appeared and the dragon fired a powerful red blast and Anzu felt her life energy being drained as her monster shattered, Anzu collapsed unconscious, the queen smiled as the men took Anzu back to the tower, she faced the mirror and asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?" the Fiend's Mirror appeared and answered, "My queen thou art the fairest, yet there is another who surpasses thee one has come of age and she is the reason thy power wanes, for she possesses the power of the White Dragon." Queen Belinda asked, "What must I do?" "Consume her heart and kill her dragon and thou shall live forever. Thou shall never again consume youth of others, thou shall never again fear of aging." Belinda shouted, "Bakura!" A young man with white hair, purple eyes wearing a red long sleeved coat revealing his muscular chest, it was her right hand man, Bakura. He said, "Yes Your Highness?" Belinda said, "Bring the king's daughter to me."

Kisara saw Anzu being roughly thrown in the cell and she asked, "Anzu?" no response came from the girl, she heard her cell door open and she saw a Key Mace showing her a nail, Kisara took the nail and pretended to be asleep and she saw Bakura stepping in and she asked, "What does the queen want?" Bakura caressed the young woman's face and he said, "All she asks is your beating heart." Just when he was about to place his hand on the collar of her dress, Kisara used the nail and slashed the young man's face, she sped out of the dungeon door locking Bakura in as he was holding his eye and he saw the door closed and he screamed , "Let me out of here! The girl ran away!" Kisara looked at Anzu who was lying recovering from what happened, Kisara cried, "Anzu!" "Thou dost not have time. Leave with haste." Replied Anzu, not having time to rest and hearing the guards running to get her, Kisara ran out of the palace and she slid into the catacombs and she saw the sea and Kisara not wanting to get caught jumped in.

Moments later, Kisara came to and she saw what appeared to be a white horse, it was as white as her hair and she rode upon it, she saw knights heading for her and she saw a forest that looked as though no one has set foot in that forest, Kisara mustering the courage rode into the forest the guards' horses became restless and the guards rode back.

Meanwhile Queen Belinda paced back and forth and she saw Bakura holding onto where Kisara clawed him with a nail and she snapped, "You have allowed the girl to escape to the forest?!" Bakura said, "This was not what I had in mind." Belinda smacked him in the face Belinda snapped, "You fool! You swore to protect me! You swore! I need her heart and you let her escape!" Bakura shouted, "I didn't know what to expect! I thought she would come in a passive manner! Give me one more chance!" Belinda thought of an idea and she said, "Bring forth a huntsman!"

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Kisara has escaped from the forest, how will she survive? Who is the huntsman the queen will send? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Seto the Huntsman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter 3 Seto the Huntsman

Seto was a man in his early twenties, with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes wearing a dark brown vest, white undershirt and black pants as well as a black duster. He was hardened with despair at the loss of his younger brother and his mother in a fire that destroyed his village. He took out a sword as he was fighting a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress when two men came and he asked, "What are you here for?" one of the men said, "Queen Belinda has sent for you."

Seto walked into the palace that was desolate as if life in the palace was drained of the essence that made the kingdom light and majestic. Queen Belinda's black hair flowed down to her elbows, her eyes were as red as blood and she was garbed in a dark black dress worthy for a queen of darkness and her crown looked as it was a dragon was aiming for a star. She said in a cold tone, "I need you to go to the dark forest for a prisoner that is to be brought back alive." Seto said as he knew the forest was dangerous, "He is probably dead." Queen Belinda corrected, "She." Seto asked, "Why would want her?" Belinda snarled, "You will do this for me huntsman Seto!" Seto asked, "What if I refuse?" guards were coming to him and Belinda stayed her hand and she said, "If you bring her back to me, I promise I will bring your family that perished in the fire." Seto said in a reluctant tone, "Very well your highness."

Meanwhile within in the forest Kisara was trying to find a way to escape as Killer Needles and Man-Eater bugs were out to get her. As she was scrambling on the ground she felt as if she was struck by a Poisonous Viper, she started to feel as if darkness was overcoming her as she collapsed struggling to get on her feet once more; Kisara felt a blue light coming from her. She saw a beautiful dragon that was as white as her hair, and dark blue eyes then she knew no more.

Kisara came to and saw that the poisonous viper was gone, she struggled to get on her feet once more stumbling to a tree, she saw a Feral Imp roaring at her and she started to run and the Feral Imp held her down and she saw a young man around her age with dark brown hair piercing blue eyes wearing a dark brown vest, white undershirt and black pants as well as a black duster who drew out his sword and slashed the Feral Imp causing it to shatter. Before she would say anything the man clasped his hand over the girl's mouth and he saw a Man Eater Bug about to lunge at them and he slashed the monster which caused it to shatter. Kisara took one of the young man's daggers and Seto asked, "Why am I hunting you?" Kisara said as she positioned the dagger, "You should know, you're the one who is hunting me." They heard horses gallop as they saw Bakura who said, "Hand her over now." Kisara cried, "If you send me to them, she'll kill me." Seto ignoring the girl's protests snarled, "Wait one moment your queen promised that she would bring my mother and little brother back." Bakura laughed, "Do you honestly think that the queen can raise the dead? She was just using you." Seto gritted his teeth and he pulled out his dagger throwing it at one of the Rabid Horseman killing it and causing the Rabid Horseman to shatter. Bakura saw the two getting away and he yelled, "No matter where you go I'll find you both."

Kisara and Seto were running close to a stoned bridge and Seto asked, "Woman….. Who are you?" Kisara said, "I am Kisara, princess of this land, I have escaped because of my stepmother's cruelty." Seto said, "So if you are the princess, why would the queen wish you dead?" "I do not know." Answered Kisara, just as she was about to cross a stoned bridge, she saw a Horn Imp lunging out from under the bridge. Kisara looked terrified as she had not been out of tower for thirteen years.

 **Author's Notes:** How will Kisara and Seto get out of this situation. Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Past Ocypete's Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter 4: A Dark Past; Ocypete's Words

Kisara looked on terrified as she saw the Horn Imp blocking the bridge; Seto pulled out his sword and he cried, "Come on." They tried to flee, but the Horn Imp threw Seto to a trunk which knocked him out and Kisara found the man's sword and she stabbed the monster in the chest causing it to shatter. Seto came to and he took his sword back and he said, "Let's get moving, there is a village that can help us."

Meanwhile Bakura was preparing to search for the two that ran off and a man who had spiky hair that had multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red with a hint of magenta rims that were all along the edges, red/purple eyes wearing a cloak to conceal his identity as he asked, "Do you need a swordsman?" Bakura looked at him with suspicion and he asked, "Who are you?" and one swordsman was shot from behind the albino's back and he said, "Very well. Let's go." They ventured out to search for Kisara and Seto.

Queen Belinda saw that she was growing old as her face started to show signs of stress, and started to remember the night her village was destroyed.

(Flashback)

Belinda was looking for her friends and neighbors as her village was being ransacked she saw her mother who poured three drops of blood into cup of milk, a boy of ten with white hair, violet eyes watched as Belinda drank it and she was grabbed by a soldier as her mother cried, "Avenge us!"

(End of flashback)

Queen Belinda gritted her teeth as she saw her face that was deteriorating, but she smiled as she heard her friend and search party left and she said, "This is going to be glorious once I have that girl's heart."

Kisara and Seto walked over to a village that had female Duel Monsters, one of them was a Harpy Lady who said, "We have been waiting for you, princess. Come we have much to talk about." The Harpy Lady took them into a small cottage and she said, "My name is Ocypete, I was once a human but after your father had died, we were transformed into Monsters to avoid having our youth stolen. We have been this way for thirteen years and it is time that you princess release the power that was sleeping within your heart and put an end to the wretched queen that stole our lands and freedom." Kisara asked, "What do you mean by this? I do not know if I should kill my stepmother." The harpy took the girl's hands with her clawed one and said, "At times such as this you have to fight for what you believe in."

Later that night Seto was scouting around and Ocypete flew to him and she said, "Young man you need to protect her at any cost, because she is meant to defeat the dark." As Kisara was sleeping she started to smell burning, she went out to find out what was going on and it was Bakura and his men who were burning the village the Harpies started to fly away and Seto ran over to one of the men who was about to take Kisara, pulled out his sword and rammed the blade into the man's back that went through his chest, as he pulled it out blood started to spurt out in several places. Seto took the girl's hand and they ran off and Kisara asked, "What about you Ocypete?" Ocypete cried, "Just go princess, we can handle these men."

Kisara and Seto saw a nearby forest and they ran into the forest not knowing what would lie beyond these woods. Bakura saw the two running and he cried, "Guys, they're heading this way let's move!"

 **Author's Notes:** Kisara and Seto may have escaped the Queen once again, but they are not out of the woods just yet. Find out in the next chapter when Kisara and Seto meet unlikely friends. Until then, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter 5: An Unlikely Friendship

Kisara and Seto were running hoping to lose the Bakura's men and just when all seemed well, the two caught in a roped net, one of the figures who set up the trap was a man in his mid-twenties with dark purple hair, blue eyes garbed in vibrant purple armored robes, his name was Mahado the Dark Magician and he said as he examined the two and he said to the two, "What brings you to our land? Are you associated with the Black Dragon Queen?" Kisara answered, "No, I am princess Kisara, we are trying to flee from the queen." Mahado remarked, "What makes you think I will fall for your lies witch?" "Enough Mahado," said a vibrant tone, suddenly a dragon with rainbow scales walked to the tied up two, accompanying the dragon was a girl with blonde hair green eyes, garbed in light blue and pink robes her name was Mana the Dark Magician Girl, a Flame Swordsman named Jonouchi, a Kuriboh, a Mystical Elf, and a Cyber Commander named Honda, the dragon stared into the girl's blue eyes and he said, "Cut them down." A Celtic Guardian took out his sword and cut down the rope freeing Kisara and Seto. The Rainbow Dragon said as Kisara, Mahado, Mana, Jonouchi, Honda, Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Mystical Elf, and Seto were following the dragon, "Young princess, I knew your father and your mother. They revered my kin and they actually saved you when you were born." Seto asked, "What do you mean?" The Rainbow Dragon said, "Twenty-one years ago a princess was born to the king and queen; however she was born silent as if she was asleep so the two went into a cavern where the White Dragon lived and it gave her life, but it changed her hair white."

The Rainbow Dragon stopped and he said, "Only the girl with the White Dragon will proceed." Kisara walked over to the light and saw Horakthy who said in a motherly voice, "Princess Kisara, I know of your father. He was kind and just, I can sense the same kindness within you. In order to defeat the Queen you must unleash your true power." Kisara asked, "How do I unlock it?" Horakthy replied, "Princess, I am afraid you have to discover this for yourself." Kisara started to hear the horses' whinny as turned and saw Bakura's men has found them once more, Bakura gave the order to attack and Mahad cried, "We must defend Kisara!" he fired a green energy blast killing one of the men, he saw a horseman with a hood over his face he yelled, "KISARA!" the princess turned and saw the hooded figure take her and she knocked the man to the ground and saw it was Prince Atemu. Celtic Guardian was about to strike at him when Kisara said, "Stop! He's a friend." Celtic Guardian saw Bakura as the albino young man was about ready to fire a poisonous dagger, he flung himself in front of the princess, he felt the venom entering into his blood stream and he fainted. Seto knocked Bakura off his horse and Bakura laughed, "You remind me of some of the villagers that I have left to burn a long time ago." Seto looked in shock as he remembered his village being burned and he gritted his and pushed Bakura to a bush at was inhabited Poisonous Vipers, Seto backed away as the snakes were biting the albino with their sharp venomous fangs. Bakura as a last attempt to save himself he cried, "Belinda, please help me."

Meanwhile in the queen's Castle Queen Belinda felt the stings Bakura was feeling, but she knew that she could not keep him alive without draining her own life and she decided to sever her connection with the dying and begging Bakura as tears were falling from her face as she said, "I'm sorry my old friend." Bakura with his last breath said, "Damn you Belinda. I dearly hope there is a special place in Hell waiting for you." He felt his life fading and he died from the venom. Kisara gasped as she saw the Celtic Guardian fading, the Elven warrior looked into the girl's eyes as she pleaded, "Please stay with us." The Celtic Guardian smiled as he pulled out a knife in the shape of a blue eyes white dragon he said in his dying breath as he was handing her the knife, "Strike….the queen in her heart with this dagger….. Do not pull the blade out until you see her true soul…please save this kingdom…" and the Celtic Guardian gave out his final sigh and he shattered.

 **Author's Notes:** Now with Bakura dead, the Queen Belinda has no one to defend herself. Will Kisara be able her inner strength or will she fall? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: A Queen's TrickeryMiracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter 6: A Queen's Trickery; Near Death Rescue

In the castle overlooking the kingdom Belinda had tears of remorse running down her face, she assumed that the young princess was killed in the onslaught looked into the mirror and she asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who now is fairest one of all?"

Meanwhile in the forest Kisara started to see Bakura's men and she started to feel a surge of light emanating from her heart and her eyes were glowing in a light blue color and a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and Belinda who was watching from the mirror was astonished at the sight, Kisara pointed her finger at the men and the dragon unleashed a powerful white stream that had lightning and it killed the men. Kisara worn out fell to her knees with tears of remorse and Mahado said, "You should not feel ashamed of what happened with Celtic Guardian, so I say we should head over to Atemu's kingdom. Atemu said, "The Dark Magician is right, if we head over to my kingdom we have an army who are going to need your help." Kisara wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Let's go to kingdom." Belinda staring at the mirror and she thought to herself, "I have never seen such power from someone like her." She started to look around and started to look for something in a chest of items that she collected and she saw a dagger that had properties of the Poisonous Viper, she said, "This will kill her." She had a red surge running in her and a Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared and she flew to the forest where our heroes were. Kisara was admiring the beauty of the snow whilst Atemu and Seto were scouting for danger, Belinda transformed herself into Atemu and she said in his voice, "I honestly wish that I would have saved you all those years ago." Kisara looked the disguised Belinda and she replied, "We were children Atemu there was nothing you could have done." Belinda pulled out an apple that she poisoned and she handed it to Kisara and the white haired girl remembering when she younger with Atemu and she bit the apple, she suddenly felt as if she was choking and suddenly she felt a sharp piercing where her heart would be and she saw Atemu transforming to reveal the queen's true self, Kisara collapsed on the snow as blood started to poor from her wound and the woman said, "Now you'll what it feels to grow old." Seto seeing this screamed, "NOOOOO!" as he pulled out his sword and slashed the queen as transformed into a flock of dark birds. Atemu asked, "What just happened?" He saw Kisara lying on the ground as he cried, "No! Princess!" Suddenly a blue light appeared where Kisara was laying and it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Atemu and Seto pulled out their swords and the Rainbow Dragon cried, "Stay thy weapons." Seto looked in surprise and he snapped at Atemu, "Help her." Atemu tried to kiss her, yet it did not work. The white dragon looked at Kisara's wound and she said, "It is deep. I will have to perform a ritual done by my ancestors before me." She said, "Kisara swear to me that when I save thee once more that the tyranny of the Black Dragon Queen will die with her and thou shall rule with justice and mercy." Kisara said as her voice faded, "I swear." Kisara fell silent, Seto had tears running in his eyes and he cried, "Kisara!" the dragon said, "Be still young Seto, bear witness to my ancestral ritual." The dragon clawed at her chest and a halved-heart that was glowing in a radiant light blue and she placed it where Kisara's heart would be and she unleashed a lightning blast that sealed the wound as she said, "Half of my heart to make you whole, its strength purifies thy weakness. Live and remember thy oath." Seto walked over to her and he kissed her upon the lips and Kisara felt as of her life came back and she said in a calm voice, "We must move over to Atemu's palace, time is short."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Kisara has been healed from her near death experience, our heroes have a long way to go before they would face the dark queen. Find out in the next chapter of how they would gather an army of Duel Monsters who are on a verge of losing their hope. Until then please read and review and have a safe and happy holiday season.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering the Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter 7: Gathering of an Army

Queen Belinda was writhing in agony as blood was dripping from her arm and she went to the mirror and she asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?" the Fiend's Mirror appeared as the queen smiled with satisfaction that she had killed her enemy and the Fiend's Mirror responded, "Kisara is still the fairest of them all." Belinda snapped, "What I thought I killed that damned brat!" Fiend's Mirror said, "I am afraid not, for as long as the white dragon lives, Kisara has achieved immortality." Belinda screamed in fury as she was to proceed to stab the mirror and the Fiend's Mirror said, "Milady, if you seal the dragon away, the girl will die." Belinda smirked and she said, "Sword Stalker, get my armor!" the Sword Stalker grinned and presented the Red Eyes Black Dragon Armor and Belinda placed the armor on and she said, "Let them come."

Our heroes made it to Atemu's Kingdom and Kisara asked, "Is this the kingdom that has the army." Atemu nodded and he said, "The army has given up a sense of hope because of the queen's cruelty." Kisara saw the army that consisted of Dark, Fiend, Light, Fire, Water and Forest types. Kisara saw an old man with gray hair, purple eyes wearing robes for an advisor his name was Shimon, Kisara asked, "Sir is something the matter?" the old man looked at Kisara and he said, "Princess, you're still alive?" Kisara nodded Shimon smiled, "Princess we have awaited your return, but we have unfortunately lost our confidence without the harpies we can't face against the flying creatures." "Did someone say harpies?" asked a voice and it was Ocypete with the gathered forces of wind creatures, Kisara asked, "How did you survive?" Ocypete whistled and a huge red dragon with a mask appeared and it was a Harpy's Pet Dragon and Ocypete said, "This is Typhoon, my most faithful and deadly servant." Typhoon said, "I am itching for a fight, so wherever you go princess, we will follow you." Kisara looked in determination and cried, "I will go against the Black Dragon Queen." The Blue Eyes White Dragon said, "I have armor, I have been saving for a long time." The dragon blasted the girl, but the girl did not die, instead something remarkable happened. Kisara was now garbed in armor that resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon and she took out the White Dragon Dagger and said, "Let us charge against the Black Dragon Queen."

Seto was garbed in a male version of Kisara's armor and he said, "You look as if you are ready to battle." Kisara said, "I am uncertain if I should face my stepmother." Seto took her hand and he said, "I have a belief you can restore the land to a former glory. I will be by your side until I die." Kisara smiled as she said, "It is time."

Our heroes stormed to where the castle was located and Queen Belinda smiled to herself, "I get to battle against my own stepdaughter. This will be interesting." She opened the draw bridge and her army was ready to fight. Kisara pulled out her dagger and cried, "Monsters of all elements unite, in spite of our differences, we shall put an end to the Black Dragon Queen's reign of cruelty and sorrow. Let us charge and send the dark queen back to the depths of Hell from whence she came!" the army chanted, "Death to the Black Dragon Queen!"

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Kisara has gathered her army, she must now defeat her stepmother and take her place as queen. Is she up to the ultimate test? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle of Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter 8: The Battle of the Two Dragons

Clouds started to gather as Kisara and her army charged at the gates of Queen Belinda and Duel Monsters from both Dragon women were at each other, Jonouchi pulled out his fire sword and he burned wood type creatures shattering them. Belinda came out with her black dragon at tow and her dragon burned several creatures, Jonouchi tried to use the salamandra to attack, yet to no avail, Belinda saw Seto charging towards him and before she was about to pierce the man, Kisara raced to his side, and blocked the blow with her dagger and she cried, "Belinda enough! You get to fight me!" a blue aura wrapped around Kisara and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and the dragons were facing at one another as if they had clashed before the Red Eye Black Dragon said, "Hello my old foe." Kisara stated, "I have not met you, but you are through." the Black Dragon snarled, "Not you insignificant girl, the White Dragon." the White Dragon snapped, "I see that you have not changed since our last fight." Kisara said as she pointed the White Dragon Dagger towards the woman, "You Queen Belinda, will burn in Hell for all the lives that you have ruined Duel Monster and Man alike." As the dragons started to fight into the skies the women started to clash blades and it felt as if they were only the two fighting one another though both sides of Duel Monsters were trading clashes and shattering one another and Mana said as she took down a Fiend monster, "My god, it looks like they are out to kill each other." Mahad watching this was about to fire a blast from his staff, but Ocypete stopped him as she placed her clawed hand on the young Spell Caster's wrist that was holding the staff and she snapped, "Don't even think about it Mahad!" Mahad saw the harpy and he cried, "Back off fiend, I have a staff and I am not afraid to use it." Ocypete said, "My name is Ocypete, leader of the harpies and I happened to come across the young woman fighting the dark queen." Mahad saw a Whip Tailed Crow heading for him and he cried as he blasted the fiendish bird, "But if the girl controlling the Blue Eyes White Dragon dies, all hope will be-." Ocypete said, "She is not going to die Mahad, I know that she concealed her inner strength and that inner strength freed the Dragon in her heart and because light cannot be extinguished, I have confidence that she'll put that bitch of a queen in her place." Kisara knocked over the woman's blade and she asked heaving, "Are you happy now?! With all the blood that has shed on this day?! I do not want to end your life, but because of that deceitful act you pulled in the forest by leaving your servant Bakura to die and killing several of my people, it is time your reign of terror ends!" Both dragons were firing blasts of red lighting and white lightning at one another and the blasts collided to see which one would kill the other as Kisara was charging towards the wicked queen, the blade was starting to glow in a powerful light represented by the girl's pure heart and electricity started to emanate from the blade as Kisara cried, "There's a special place in Hell, Queen Belinda and it is ready for you!" and she rammed the dagger in the cruel queen's heart the white dragon's white Lightning attack started to break through the Black Dragon's Inferno Fire Blast and it destroyed the Black Dragon permanently causing it to shatter, and Belinda started to disintegrate with her dragon. Kisara felt faint and collapsed out from the exhaustion of the battle, Rainbow Dragon cried, "Long live the White Dragon Queen! Long live Queen Kisara!"

The skies were starting to clear as the sun broke the clouds apart. A new dawn broke for both Duel Monsters and Humans, for their champion Princess Kisara overcame her fears and rose to confront the Dark Queen that scarred the kingdom. The Blue Eyes White Dragon became the guardian of the Kingdom as she watched over the land with pride to confront those who were willing to harm the new King and Queen, for Princess Kisara was crowned Queen of the Duel Monsters Kingdom as she wore a dress that had a design similar to the Blue Eyes White Dragon and she took Seto as her King consort and they ruled the land with justice and mercy uniting Man and Duel Monster to protect one another as Kisara swore an oath to the White Dragon who saved her life. Thus they lived happily ever after.

 **Author's Notes:** The story has come to a conclusion. I would like to thank those who supported this story. Please, read and review and have a safe and happy holiday season.


End file.
